


Lost Souls

by pencilguin



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: So many lost souls.





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as part of the Fictober 2018 challenge. Unbeta'd; I apologize for any mistakes that might still be in there. 
> 
> An attempt at something different for the challenge. Seemed fitting for this series. Please be gentle, I've never written a sonnet before.

The king is dead, now all hail the new king  
And no-one seems to care what you go through.  
So, poor prince, cloak your heart, let madness sing  
To gather strength for what you have to do.

Sweet child, a force of nature in your heart,  
That all the men in your life have held down.  
In dying peaks your beauty and your art  
While what you should have been was left to drown.

How does it feel to stand among the ruins?  
I hope you have a speech prepared, dear friend.  
Let those in power stand accused for sins  
Of theirs that tore the world down in the end.

Lost souls, too gentle for the world, those three.  
It was not meant, it was not meant to be.


End file.
